


Sooner

by Wolferyn



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Lost Girl
Genre: Crossover, F/F, PWP, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolferyn/pseuds/Wolferyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn without Plot. Lauren and Lexie's first time with a strap on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sooner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThereAreNoLines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereAreNoLines/gifts).



Lauren shifts ever so slightly sending a ripple of pleasure through Lexie as the head of the strap on presses against her in the most delicious way, her hand going from being tangled in the sheets to holding Lauren's arms. She doesnt miss the way Lexie's fingers bite into her skin, the ghost of a shiver rolling through her body and Lauren finds herself wondering briefly if she has pushed Lexie too hard or too fast. So she takes a moment, leaning down and capturing Lexie's mouth with her own, nipping at her lips before seeking entrance with her tongue. She falls back on her knees, a trail of goose bumps on her skin from the way Lexie's hands fall limply from her arm as Lauren's fingers brush her nipples, pulling on them gently before soothing them with her thumb. Lexie squirms underneath her, hands tangled in honey coloured hair as Lauren leave her mouth and travels her jaw and neck with open mouthed kisses, gasps leaving her lips when Lexie tugs enough on her hair. 

Lauren's hands trail down the rest of her body drawing patterns that fee red hot on her torso eventually coming to a stop at her hips, a devilish grin on her face. Lexie props herself up on her elbows ready to plead with her but finds herself falling back against the pillows with a whimper as two of her girlfriends fingers work their way inside of her, thumb pressing against her clit. She finds her hands gripping the headboard as Lauren fucks her without preamble, moans dying in her throat as she rushes towards release, a silent prayer that Lauren will follow through and let her come and not leave her hanging. 

She comes with a cry,hard, her vision swimming as Lauren pulls her fingers from her and wipes the wetness on Lexie's own hips before leaning down and giving a few licks to the spot with a smirk on her face as her girlfriend's eyes fall shut, back arching off the mattress. When Lauren re-positions herself over Lexie, she tangles their fingers together pushing the younger woman's arms into the bed and giving her hands a squeeze in reassurance. She mouths "I love you" against her girlfriend's neck and "are you sure?" Passes her lips and Lexie nods worrying her lip between her teeth, struggling to separate the feelings of anxiety and anticipation in her stomach. 

She feels herself flinch as Lauren starts to enter her, her breath catching in the back of her throat. "Breathe," Lauren tells her, squeezing her hands, "you need to relax, Lex." She nods and lets out a shaky breath, shaking her head when Lauren asks if she wants to stop. She gives herself a few moments to adjust, Lauren leaning down and leaving lazy kisses wherever she can reach, until Lexie rocks herself forward a little making Lauren gasp at the small movement.   
It's a new feeling, the cool silicone inching its way inside of her as Lauren's thrusts get deeper each time, and she isn't entirely sure what to make of it. When Lauren gets halfway she stops, stifling a whimper, to make sure Lexie is okay and Lexie rolls her hips playfully making Lauren groan. She doesn't manage to take much more of the toy, shaking her head when Lauren notices the crease on her brow and asks if she is alright. She worries that she might have disappointed Lauren but instead her girlfriend pulls out a little and let's her adjust to the new full feeling as she showers Lexie in kisses and reassurance, telling her how good she is doing and how much she loves her. 

Lauren waits until Lexie gives her the go ahead before she starts moving slowly inside of her, "you're so tight baby" she whimpers as she lets go of Lexie's hands to hold her hips instead, "I've got you" she reassures her as a flash of panic crosses Lexie's face. Lexie lets herself relax into the bed, eyes falling closed with a moan in her throat as she lets Lauren sets the pace for them, letting out a surprised squeak as Lauren’s thumb presses against her clit before starting lazy circles. 

It’s not long before her fingers are knotted in the sheets and she’s begging Lauren to let her come; she wants Lauren faster, deeper inside her and she tells her as much through broken sentences and moans. The blonde obliges with the later, a look of concentration on her face as she pushes in further, a hand coming up to move the hair matted to Lexie’s forehead. She captures Lexie’s mouth for another kiss, groaning as her Lexie, the sex confident Lexie, finally comes out to play. Lauren doesn't know how, but she finds herself on her back with Lexie grinning as rocks forward drawing a stream of curses from her lips. Her hands find the other woman’s hips as support, shuddering as Lexie starts moving causing any and all thoughts to leave her mind. 

“We should have...should have... done...should have done this...this sooner.” Lexie gasps, from the new position she feels herself being stretched, the toy reaching places that Lauren couldn’t reach herself. Lauren groans in agreement, fingers digging into Lexie’s hips leaving angry red marks, a stream of incoherent syllables leaving her mouth as the insert moves against her clit making her see stars.

Lauren comes first, Lexie’s name on her lips as her orgasm rips through her, gasping for breath and struggling to remember her own name. She thinks she might be seconds from death as Lexie shifts above her pulling whimpers from her mouth, blushing and apologizing as she slips the dildo out from her and curls up beside Lauren leaving a patch of kisses on the exposed part of her neck, tangling their fingers together with a content smile on her lips. “I love you” Lauren mumbles, “but turn on your side”. The younger woman lets out a laugh as Lauren pulls her closer, burying her head in Lexie’s hair. She thinks that Lauren is planning to go to sleep but then she feels wandering hands and a leg coming up to part her own and she lets out a shaky sigh as fingers find the wetness pooling at the apex of her thighs. With a nip at her neck, she feels Lauren’s fingers tug at her clit, the arm underneath her pressing against her stomach to keep her close as she lazily works her close to the edge, leaving kisses on her neck and shoulders. When she comes she can feel Lauren’s smug smile on the back of her neck and she wants to turn around and kiss it right of her mouth but her limbs feel like they are filled with liquid lead and Lauren has her pulled so close she isn’t sure she would be able to turn. 

“I’ll get you back later” she mumbles struggling to keep her eyes open and Lauren just chuckles in response, pulling a blanket over them before leaning back and switching off the lamp.


End file.
